Entretenimiento
by Yuita-chan
Summary: una Sakuno un tanto aburrida de su situación con Ryoma pero el hecho de dejarle sabes esto a el la mete en un par de sucesos algo...interesantes :3
1. Estoy Cansada!

Esto será solo el inicio de un lindo fic o eso espero, ténganle paciencia

-..- lo que dices

-"…"- pensamientos

(…) notas de autora

Era un día muy radiante en Seigaku Gakuen un día muy normal, pero no para todos ya que un joven de ojos gatunos color ámbar estaba en los pasillos con su típica actitud estoica rumbo a la azotea del edifico ya ahí en su habitual rutina de darse una merecida (según él) siesta, encuentra a una Sakuno mirándole de manera decidida acercarse a el

-que haces aquí Ryusaki?-dijo mirándole de reojo

La pequeña solo soltó un suspiro y un calosfrió surco toda su columna vertebral dentro de ella había una gran batalla -"vamos Sakuno tu puedes…decírselo ¡tú puedes!"- bajo por unos instantes la mirada y tomando el aire que creía haber perdido por completo en ese suspiro abre un poco sus pequeños labios en un intento de…

- Echizen-kun…yo…yo- no podía seguir se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y los nervios la envolvieron por completo en ese instante

En cambio Ryoma estaba más que entretenido por tal escena que le brindaba la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que ella la que siempre le saludaba o mejor dicho hacia un intento de saludo con un -"buenos días..ryoma-kun"- ahora le llamaba por su apellido cosa que lo altero un poco y ocasiono que su atención como pocas veces sucedía la tuviera enteramente fijada en esa figura femenina tan delicada que temblaba frente suyo

-si tienes algo que decirme, mejor apúrate- dijo fríamente sin pensarlo

Sakuno aun con la cabeza gacha abrió sus ojos –"es verdad…si no lo digo ahora, nunca lo hare"- con este pensamiento en claro sonrió para sí y alzo su cabeza esos ojos rojizos se perdieron en los ambarinos que parecía que la absorbiera por completo

-echizen-kun yo…quiero que sepas que me gustas, pero no puedo soportar más su frialdad cuando lo único que intento es agradarle...- las lagrimas empezaron a brotar como cual río de los ojos de la chica de trenzas- así que de ahora en mas esta chica tonta que tanto lo mete en problemas hará como que no le conoce desde mañana, debes estar muy feliz de quitarse este peso de encima…-diciendo esto se seco las lagrimas y miro lo que ella creería sería la última vez en ver esos hermosos ojos gatunos a los cuales ella tanto buscaba que se fijaran en ella

Ryoma no podía creer lo que esa pequeña escuálida insegura de sí misma llorona patosa chica que no podida dejar de meterlo en problema pero que siempre tenía en mente todos los días decía tal cosa, en ese instante el quería tomar del brazo a esa chica y enseñarle su lugar pero no pudo no sabía porque ver esas lagrimas que sabia q estaban ahí por su culpa lo tenían paralizado era un echizen de por Kami-sama sin darse cuenta en qué momento la chica se había ido del lugar se sentó en su habitual lugar de "descanso" pero no pudo en esta ocasión conciliar el sueño debido a que de su cabeza no podía sacar a la pelirroja

Así paso el día lentamente al parecer de ryoma que cayó en cuenta que hoy solo estaba la escandalosa de Tomoka sola animándolo si…sola la pequeña Sakuno no estaba ahí como solía hacer

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakuno ya en su casa cenaba con su abuela mientras ella veía su novela favorita no podía dejar de pensar en que haría eso que dijo, pero lo hecho…hecho esta-"¿que estará haciendo ryoma ahora?"-termino de cenar y fue a su habitación mañana seria otro día...un día que daría inicio a una nueva vida sin su obsesión y primer amor…Ryoma Echizen

….

…

..

.

-momo que te dije de gritar desde tan temprano en la puerta de mi casa? –decía un malhumorado ryoma a un momoshiro radiante como siempre frente suyo

-oh…pero si ryoma hoy esta de muy mal humor…más de lo usual, a que se debe, eh?-

-mph..- fue lo único que dio como respuesta

Ya los chicos en el instituto se fueron a sus respectivas clases el joven echizen entro a su salón como alma que lleva el diablo tomo asiento y disimuladamente miro por el rabillo del ojo al asiento de Ryusaki pero ella no estaba ahí, era muy raro que ella llegara tarde normalmente era una de las mas puntuales.

Paso un rato mas y las clases dieron inicio en eso se escucharon unos pasos apresurados desde el pasillo y se abrió la puerta mostrando a una Ryusaki algo agitada y sonrojada por el bochorno de llegar tarde se disculpo y el sensei dejo pasar esto por esta ocasión ya que ella nunca había llegado antes tarde, no como otras personas que en cambio hasta se dormía en clases

Sakuno fue enseguida a su asiento pero no determino en lo mas mínimo a ryoma el cual le choco mas eso-"quien se creía esa chica?"- sacándolo de sus pensamientos la voz del profesor

-muy bien chicos hoy haremos una actividad en parejas, en esta ocasión yo las escogeré será para entregar dentro de una semana cada grupo tendrá un tema en especifico que será dado al azar a cada pareja- saco un lista

-las parejas serán: ….Ryusaki Sakuno y Echizen Ryoma,…..-

-"rayos"- fue lo que pensaron ambos al escuchar sus nombres

Ryusaki se levanto de su asiento enseguida-sensei..se puede hacer un cambio de parejas?-

-porque señorita Ryusaki algún problema con el joven Echizen?-

-es que….no sensei no hay ningún problema-dijo tomando asiento otra vez soltando un gran suspiro

Ryoma solo sonrió, sería bueno molestar un poco a la pequeña Ryusaki y tenia ahora la oportunidad además quería dejar en claro un par de cosas, con esto en mente prosiguió su día

–Casa de Ryoma-0-0-0-0-0

-era necesario venir a tu casa echizen-san-

-mph…solo terminemos esto rápido si?-como le molestaba que le llamara por su apellido y ya ni por –kun sino q ahora usaba el termino –san para referirse a el, parecía que si fueran de verdad completos extraños-entra…espera en mi habitación, es la ultima a la derecha

Ryusaki asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de su amor no correspondido su corazón latía a millón la emoción era tanta que quedo paralizada frente a la puerta-"Sakuno, debes ser fuerte solo es un trabajo solo será una semana"- y así entro vaya que si era como se lo imaginaba revistas de tenis tiradas un escritorio organizado su cama tenía un cobertor con motivo de pelotas de tenis poster de jugadores a nivel profesional de tenis no pudo evitar sonreír, pero dio un saltito al sentir a alguien a su espalda

-empecemos…-dijo dejando un bandeja de zumo en medio de mesita en su habitación y sacando su libreta

-ok…-imito la acción de ryoma y se sentó del lado opuesto a él en la mesa

En cambio de lo que ella hubiera creído ryoma soltó un suspiro y se coloco al lado de Ryusaki y le miro fijamente haciendo que Sakuno se tensara-echizen-san, entonces que crees de nuestro tema?-dijo en modo defensivo

El de ojos ámbar solo sonrió de lado y contesto de manera secarrona-eso de la anatomía no va conmigo, tu dirás-dicho esto se acerco mas a Ryusaki quien ya iba retrocediendo un poco -eh…pues yo diría que hagamos una maqueta-

-mmm…me parece bien-susurrando en su oído y dicho esto se alejo, no sabia porque lo había hecho pero eso había sido muy divertido usaba todo su auto-control para evitar sonreír en esos momentos al ver a Sakuno temblando y tan sonrojada como un tomate, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de tocar el tema sobre aquella vez en la azotea

La de trenzas ya estaba dibujando el boceto de lo q seria su maqueta en lo que trataba de ignorar la mirada fija de ryoma en ella pero una mano masculina se coloco sobre donde dibujaba y al voltear vio a echizen acercándose a ella peligrosamente otra vez

-echi…echizen-san…- silencio

Este es un capi piloto espero que les allá gustado mucho

Espero sus Reviews


	2. Eventos Inesperados parte 1

Ando medio depre ya que no eh tenido muyos **Reviews**…u_u pero bueno aun asi seguiré mi fic

Saludos a** JP** me alegra que te allá agradado aquí dejo un capi un tanto

-"pensamientos"-

-(notas de autora)-

-conversación-

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-mmm…me parece bien-susurrando en su oído y dicho esto se alejo, no sabía porque lo había hecho pero eso había sido muy divertido usaba todo su auto-control para evitar sonreír en esos momentos al ver a Sakuno temblando y tan sonrojada como un tomate, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de tocar el tema sobre aquella vez en la azotea

La de trenzas ya estaba dibujando el boceto de lo q seria su maqueta en lo que trataba de ignorar la mirada fija de ryoma en ella pero una mano masculina se coloco sobre donde dibujaba y al voltear vio a echizen acercándose a ella peligrosamente otra vez

-echi…echizen-san…- silencio

Si solo había un silencio espectral la escena en la que se encontraba la pequeña Sakuno solo hubiera pasado en sus sueños, pero esto no era un sueño en realidad ryoma si la estaba besando pero no era un beso como los que ella ideaba apasionados y fogosos, sino un leve roce que la hizo derretirse era mucho mejor que en sus muchas fantasías que tenia con él. Volviendo a la realidad por culpa de una risa desconocida para ella y que al enfocar bien a su compañero ve que él es el dueño de ella –"desde cuando ryoma…ríe?...tonta también es una persona, eso lo hacen las personas normales…pero es ryoma y…estaré soñando?"-

El susodicho acallo su risa cambiando su expresión a una seria –"que rayos…y a esta que le paso?-

-ryoma-kun…q-que acaba de hacer?- aun sin salir de su asombro

Echizen sonrió a lo dicho por la chica-vaya…que eres una tonta, solo te bese-se acerco por tercera vez y susurrando a su oído dijo- ¿acaso no te gusto?-

El entrecejo fruncido de la joven no tardo en mostrarse a los ojos de el de ojos ámbar y colocándose de pie-ry…echizen-san creo q será mejor que me vaya, es una maqueta así que no habrá necesidad de reunirnos a menudo cada quien hará su parte…s-si me disculpa m-me retiro matta ne

Al momento de tratar de salir de la habitación fue detenida por el chico y arrinconada en un pared rodeada por dos fuertes brazos

-a donde crees que vas?, de esta si no huyes Sakuno-chan- Esto causo gran asombro en la pelirroja nunca ryoma le había llamado por su nombre- oye…como crees que luego de lo que dijiste ayer solo optes por hacer como si no nos conociéramos-dijo sonriendo

Ya ahora si se había pasado quería llorar si llorar como siempre y salir corriendo pero no "si ya tuve valor para decirle que no le hablaría mas podre con esto"

- echizen-san deje sus juegos ya no soy tan tonta como para aguantármelos primero es frio y cuando ve que ya me aburro me busca y me hace caer otra vez, pero no más!-

-Sakuno…entonces dejare los juegos-se alejo de ella y se sentó en una esquina de su cama-de ahora en más me perteneces….

Que era lo que le sucedía al mundo en que momento comenzó esta locura acaso el mundo se estaba acabando primero ryoma riendo y sonriendo como si nada luego me besa como si fuera muy normal (pero no se queja XD) y ahora q le pertenecía? Si no era el fin del mundo está en medio de la broma más grande de la historia- debo estar soñando…si es eso…-susurro pero no lo suficiente bajo como para no ser escuchado por el peli verde

-mph…con que un sueño eh?-

Saku-chan volvió su mirada al chico frente a ella q tenia a un par de pasos –"no..esto no es un sueño"- pensó

-siento decirte que si no lo es-sonrió por undécima vez o a eso le parecía a la pelirroja

-y-yo no le pe-pertenezco a nadie- intento decir en tono de molestia mas no daba esa impresión

-no seas tonta!- grito –aun crees que esto es una broma o algo por el estilo, acaso crees que soy de esos?-dijo ya ahora si enojado

-no…pero aun así que otra explicación coherente puede tener esto que pasa?- ya llorando a ríos como era usual en ella

El moreno solo soltó un tenue suspiro eh hizo señas a Sakuno de acercarse a donde el se encontraba, ella hizo caso y se sentó al lado de ryoma el chico solo bajo la mirada y oculto su rostro con su gorra –yo…solo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir respecto a lo que dijiste en la azotea-

Sakuno tenía toda su atención centrada en ese chico al lado suyo que tanto la hacía suspirar, no conciliar el sueño tantas noches y que ahora tenía a su lado en medio de un conversación algo extraña

-Sakuno…aunque no creas lo que diré a continuación no me interesa-hiso una pausa de unos minutos que parecieron eternos a la de trenzas-yo…esto no lo volverás a escuchar así que presta atención…me…me gustas Sakuno-chan – dicho esto bajo la mirada

La pequeña Ryusaki lo abrazo sin pensarlo antes y para su sorpresa ese abrazo fue correspondido tímidamente

-yo….gracias ryoma-kun-

-gracias porque?- dijo apartándose un poco confuso de ella

-por decir eso…de q-que gustabas de m-mi – sonrojada como un tomate

Ryoma solo escondió su rostro con su gorra y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakuno- nada nada dane Sakuno-chan –y así sonrió para el

Si ella era la única con la que podía ser así, hasta le obligaba a usar mas palabras de las que según el eran necesarias

-creo que debo irme o se me hará tarde-

-segura?...si quieres te acompaño a casa-

-seguro ryoma-kun?-

-mph – dijo asintiendo y yendo en dirección a la puerta de la habitación

En el camino a casa de la nieta de la entrenadora hubo mucho silencio por parte de los dos lo único que intercambiaban era una que otra mirada entre disimuladas y curiosas, ya a una cuadra antes ryoma se detiene llamando la atención a Sakuno

-q-que sucede?

-Sakuno…eh, no nada sigamos- dijo en un intento de evitar decir algo estúpido

Siguieron caminando y al llegar a casa sakuno nota que todo estaba oscuro y se extraño ya que era hora de que su abuela estuviera en casa, sakuno abre la puerta y llama a la entrenadora y nadie respondió –"tal vez paso algo"-

-Ryoma….quieres pasar?-

El de ojos gatunos no podio rechazar tan grandiosa invitación, no podía creer como las cosas estaban sucediendo primero la declaración forzosa, discusiones, abrazos, beso y ahora la oportunidad de estar a solas con la de trenzas de noche, quien en su sano juicio podía rechazar tal insinuación que si pudiera apostar ni la misma sakuno sabe que esta haciendo.

-ujum…- asisntio como si nada el junior

Entraron directo a la sala sakuno preparo algo de te y se quedaron un tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido, bueno en realidad la que hablaba era sakuno ryoma no era de hablar mucho y mas estando bajo tanta presión debido a la gran tentación que sentía estando en tal situación.

Dado el momento Ryoma poso un dedo sobre los labios de sakuno y la miro fijamente no se sabia cual de los dos era el mas embelesado, sakuno empezó a atar cabos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al hacerlo su sonrojo fue muy evidente causando un leve sonrisa de medio lado por parte de Ryoma quien maquinaba muy bien cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

-r-ryoma-kun creo que deberíamos despedirnos, mañana ahí clase- la pobre de sakuno pronuncio lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

-jajaja…no seas mentirosa mañana es sábado no ahí clases…y el entrenamiento es por la tarde- su sonrisa se agrando mas- acaso…..me huyes?

Los ojos de la chica de trenzas se abriendo de sobremanera, ella lo había invitado después de todo pero nunca pensó en las consecuencias y mas sobre todo luego de todo lo que había pasado horas atrás.

-y – yo…yo no huyo de nada-

Ryoma se acercó a la de ojos rubí y le susurro- que bien…porque no tenia pensado desperdiciar esta oportunidad-

Ok! Esto era el como de los colmos sakuno no sabia si reírse ante tal comentario estos días ha sido de locos, y si era la misma persona que ella tanto ama e idolatra la que estaba al frente suyo pero a quien mentirle no es que estuviera mucho en desacuerdo de todas maneras….era SU Ryoma

-r –ryo…ma no creo que deberías decir eso-

-porque? Tu fuiste la que empezaste-jugando con su cabello- además…tu fuiste la que me invito a pasar- dicho eso clavo su mirada sobre la chica y coloco una mano en su mentón para así guiarla a que se acercara un poco mas. Ya a pocos centímetros ambos parecían haberse transportado a otra dimensión donde solo ellos existían y si que hacia calor allí.

El beso fue al inicio tierno pero a medida que pasa el rato aumentaba la intensidad por parte de ambos, Ryoma tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de la peliroja

Nya…..tenia rato sin escribir uf uf esto fue bueno para mi, perdonen si deje la historia así pero esto continua

**Reviews**…

Los amo! :3

muak

Yeye-chan


End file.
